Surprise
by Ultimate-Bear
Summary: While Grizz drags Ice Bear to his surprise, the polar bear wonders how Grizz managed to not get any scratch. GrizzIce brotherly fluff.


**It's been three weeks and I'm not even done with Chapter 5 of "The Phoenix".**

 ***sighs* Anyway, I decided to do some little fluff story about Grizz and Ice. This story was written on the spot, so don't expect it to have a "close to being flawless" grammar.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own We Bare Bears.**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**

* * *

"Mornin', little bro!"

 _Not this again,_ the polar bear thought as Grizz's usual loud voice echoed through the rooms of their little cave. Oh, why wasn't Panda there when he needed it the most? Why did Panda have to go with Lucy and her friends to New York? If his second older brother were there, Panda would've immediately shut him up. That way, Ice Bear would get more sleep.

But on that day, he wasn't there.

The youngest groaned. Of all the times Grizz had to yell, why did it have to be at four in the morning?

Then again, Grizz _was_ his older brother. If Grizz didn't find him in the ally, then he'd probably be dead at the moment. And Ice Bear wanted to thank him with all he can for taking care of him. He dedicated his _whole life_ just doing that. Ice Bear didn't want to ruin what he's done for simply by being disrespectful to Grizz when he didn't have a reason to do it.

He sighed, then go out.

But just as he opened the door, Grizz's face immediately appeared right in front of him. The polar bear's eyes widened as he screamed as loud as he could. Unfortunately, because of his throat condition, he coughed for the next five minutes. Grizz, seeing this, felt concerned. He grabbed the nearest cup he could find, filled it with water, then gave it to Ice Bear. As his little brother drank the water, he knelt down and rubbed his back.

"Bro, take it easy. Give your voice a rest. Remember: no exerting effort on that throat of yours."

Once Ice Bear calmed down, he sighed and nodded. Despite wanting to get mad at Grizz for waking him up at such a very early time, he couldn't. Things like these would make his anger melt and die quickly. True, it was irritating that Grizz woke him up so early. Even so, that concerned side of him would never erase, even in times like those. It's the reason why Ice Bear did nothing but thank him with the best he could. In sick or in health, he would still do his work. And all of this he did with a grateful heart.

Putting the cup down, he stared at Grizz, giving him a "Why-did-you-wake-me-up-at-4-in-the-morning?" look.

Grizz grinned once again. "Dude, I want to show you something amazing! I was exploring the forest the other night and found something so beautiful. Oh, but we have to go now, little bro. We might miss it~."

In an instant, he grabbed the bear's paw, then dragged him out. Ice Bear tried to yank out of his grip, but it was only then that he realized that Grizz was stronger than him.

That made him ask himself, _Where did Grizz get all that strength?_

 **/...\  
**

Two hours later, Ice Bear looked like a mess.

After they have left, the two bears jumped from one rooftop to another (with Grizz yelling every single version of the theme song of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"). In the middle of it, though, both fell into a manhole and landed into the sewers. Because no construction worker would be crazy enough to work at four in the morning, Grizz then decided to go hunting for money and "new" things. Thinking that Grizz forgot about showing the "thing", he climbed up a ladder to the manhole...until his brother yelled that he found a speedboat ("I don't know what kind of crazy dude would throw this one, but we're bringing this out!"). And after six minutes of arguing, Ice Bear had to carry the speedboat while Grizz led the way.

The rest? He didn't want to talk about it. But even with a naked eye, it was obvious that he was attacked by racoons, pulled down by the river's currents, nearly eaten by rabid animals, pounced on by a lion, stuck in nets set up by late-night hunters, chased by campers, and hunted down by a pack of wolves (not Alpha's pack, though).

What actually made Ice Bear shocked was that despite all that, Grizz looked as if _none_ of those things happened. That made Ice Bear wonder as to how Grizz miraculously survived all those _without a scratch_.

"Alright, we're here! Drop the speedboat, little bro."

 _Oh thank goodness,_ he thought as he finally let go of that ridiculously heavy speedboat behind his back. He walked up to where the edge of the cliff was, and sat down. Grizz covered his eyes.

"I think we're a bit too early, brother. Let's just wait for a few more minutes."

 _Wait a minute. So you woke Ice Bear at four in the morning, made him go through all those, and it turns out that you and Ice Bear are early?_ That's it. Whatever Grizz was showing, it better be worth his time.

"Alright, brother. It's almost there. In five..."

Here it comes.

"...four..."

Ice Bear hoped that Grizz wouldn't push him off the cliff.

"...three..."

He could only wait for the best...or worst to happen.

"...two..."

Whatever it was, he hoped it would be worth his time.

"...and now!"

Grizz removed his paw from his eyes.

Ice Bear was surprised. His eyes were as big as the Earth upon seeing that magnificent image right before him.

The sky was mixed in the most beautiful shades of blue, red, orange, and yellow. As the last of the stars slowly faded away with the colors, that elegant, bright ball that everyone seemed to love began to reveal itself to the world (or, geographically, to San Francisco). Birds flew to the light as they sang melodies of happiness upon seeing that ball of joy once again. Every single animal (aside from the two bears sitting on the edge of the cliff) stopped their own duties and stared at that glowing light as if that was their only source of hope. Trees and other plants gently swayed as the breeze that would accompany that beautiful, radiating light. It wasn't compared to when you see the sunrise along the rooftops. It was peaceful. It was relaxing. It was beautiful.

Ice Bear smiled. Next to his encounter with the albino alligator, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"So, what do you think?"

The polar bear looked at Grizz and chuckled.

"Ice Bear think this is lovely,"he spoke for the first time since his screaming made an impact to his throat. "Thank you...Grizz."

Grizz's expression looked as if he were a little child jumping for joy upon seeing his mother give him a toy. "R-Really?!"

Ice Bear nodded. Grizz hugged him tightly. "No, Ice. Thank you so much for appreciating this." Said bear hugged him back. So what if Grizz didn't give him a million dollars or a fancy house? What was important was that Grizz was there right beside him. And that was more beautiful than a sunset.

"Oh right. Ice Bear has a question."

Grizz looked at him. "Yeah, bro?"

"How did you get so strong?"

* * *

 **FAIL STORY IS FAIL I GET IT.**

 **And is it ironic that I was writing a story about sunrises yet I don't like the sun?**

 **-Ultimate-Bear-sama**


End file.
